


Protective; Jealous

by Coffeebookboy



Series: University AU [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Amrev - Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, mentions of lams i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: a lil Jamilton one-shot I spat out a weeks ago or soit's set back then, but in an au where they all went to university together (they didn't)i'll probably write a hamburr one someday bc they actually did know each other during universityenjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tashewgirl101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashewgirl101/gifts).



“Out of the way, Baby doll.”

 

“Baby doll?”

 

“Paul! Wait up!”

 

“Baby doll?”

 

Alexander careened around incredulously to stare open mouthed at the man who had unquestionably just objectified him while pushing past. He could hardly believe someone had said such a thing. He was usually quite eager to start a fight, so it was no question of how he felt at the moment. The problem was, the gentleman who had used the name was breathtakingly handsome. Alex’s mouth gaped open and closed a couple of times as he struggled for the words to throw at the retreating figure. Just then the man caught up with who must be his friend, Paul, and they both turned round to head the other way. Alex gulped and prepared to give him a lecture. As he opened his mouth, the dashing dirty blond slipped him a wink. The world froze and then slammed back into place when a familiar towering figure placed itself in front of him, blocking his view of the men.

 

“His name is Alexander.” 

 

A firm voice came from the black button up shirt still a mere inch in front of his face. He relaxed somewhat, leaning to the side to peek out from behind this newcomer and confirm his suspicions. It was indeed, Thomas Jefferson. 

 

“Pardon?” The man from before spoke, his head tilted up considerably to meet eyes with Thomas. His gaze was apprehensive. “I wasn’t aware it was a requirement to address complete strangers by their names…” A soft southern drawl was now evident in the stranger's speech. He turned to meet Alex’s eyes. “I meant no offense, I assure you… Alex.” Thomas didn’t seem satisfied. He stepped forward. 

 

“His name is Alexander. You will call him by it.”

 

There was a ghost-like pause while the shorter redhead stepped out from behind the large one and crossed his arms, slightly amused by the confrontation. The other blonde, Paul, seemed to be enjoying it as well, grinning politely at Alex and minding his own business. 

 

“Furthermore, he deserves a proper apology for the ridiculous name you’ve called him. It was particularly offensive.” At this, Thomas turned and met Alexander’s eyes steadily, conveying that he was meant to agree. Alexander **never** agreed with him on anything, if not only for the sake of disagreeing at times. He shrugged, for the first time not sure of what to say. The dirty blond stepped up to him and held out a hand. “John Laurens, it is a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for my lack of manners during our first interaction. I hope you can forgive me.” When Alex went to take his hand and shake it, his fingers were turned round and John pressed his lips to the back of the palm. “O-oh, of course. I hold no quarrel with you.” 

 

Thomas allowed them to finish and then quickly snatched Alexander away, stalking off in the opposite direction than Alex had been originally headed. The smaller freckled man looked up at his rivalrous friend inquisitively, trying to make sense of what had just happened. 

 

“Were you being-“ 

 

“No.”

 

“But you seemed so-“

 

“I was not.”

 

Alexander bit his tongue as his lips broke into a grin. He understood now. It was entirely unlikely and he really should be more upset about it, but part of him loved knowing Thomas had been feeling protective over him. Even more, he was now ridiculously jealous. He was fuming; something the Virginian really rarely was. Thomas loathed confrontation and went out of his way to avoid it, preferring to bicker through writing letters. To see him behave in this way was, in its own right, a privilege. 

 

“That’s quite alright, Mr. Jefferson. One can only expect you to want me all to yourself. I am the best of company, don’t you think?”

 

There was a long pause, followed by a distinct grumbling.

 

“Someday, I will end you.”

 

**Victory.**

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who are confused, it is my understanding that John Laurens and Thomas Jefferson referred to the Marquis as Paul at times. Paul is Lafayette. John is the one who calls Alex "baby doll"


End file.
